Talk:Breeder
when u talk abou baby mounts been balanced i take it u mean the -10 000/0/10 000 bar? :yes that right, baby ones have full +10000 (serenity) and you have to balance it (from -2000 to +2000)in order to raise its madurity. The hard part comes from females because they get random serenety buff (+ numbers) every time they gain a stat and males get aggressive buff (- numbers) every time they gain a stat so working on madurity its a little bit harder because you have to keep them balance (from -2000 to +2000). --Cizagna 15:38, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Once you have breeded a couple, does it matter whether they are in the Paddock or in the Shed? --216.224.121.141 17:25, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :The information from other players is still unclear, but from what i have read, the egg will not hatch if is on the paddock, so it requires to be on the Shed, the advice so far is you leave it on the Shed so as soon is ready it will hatch and you will receive the msg that the female turkey has left. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:12, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ANYONE KNOW HOW THE "TIRED" FEATURE WORKS? How does one lower the 240 Tired Points (when Turkey lays down with ZzZ aboe its head & will no longer train)? Too many rumors, no confirmed info yet... -- 216.180.191.56 :I moved the above comment here after I added the information requested to the main page. --Tmdart 03:18, 10 November 2006 (UTC) if the female lays an egg she always runs away correct? :yes and no, when the 2 wild dragoturkeys mate, once they have finish the male runs but the female stays after the pregnancy finish the females lays an or multiple egg (that you don't see you only are inform that she left and you go and check the paddlock and will see if you have baby's dragoturkeys or no) and then she runs but the female can miss carried the eggs and you will not get anything as the female run, and no baby was left. Tamed Dragoturkeys will not run from what i have heard.--Cizagna (Talk) 14:07, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Capacities What the heck are capacities for? My dragoturkey says Hardy under the capacities section. Anyone know what it does? :There are many Capacities (6-8, maybe more) and they improve the speed at which DT gains points for certain area. For example if DT is "In Love", it gains points in Love at double speed (or at increased speed, not sure if its doubled). There are capacities to have increased points in Maturity, Stamina, Tiredness and how much XP it gets from the battles. Never saw more then 1 in single DT and dunno if these carry on to its babies too. -- Fogleg 21:16, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Capacities appear almost randomly in babies if none of the ancestors had the capacity before. They do not appear as the dragoturkey matures in level, but rather through heredity and, it appears, genetic mutations. More than 1 can be in a single dragoturkey (I have two with two capacities each) and both can be transferred randomly to babies. Leora 22:52, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Can anyone please explain to me how dragoturkeys can get capacities? :Dont forget to sign your comments. The capacities are random. but once its on the family tree there is a chance to be pass to the next generation. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:33, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Added all I know about the new Cameleone (or null in english) capacity. I have bought the magazine to get one. Someone wrote you can obtain either almond or ginger mounts with it, so I didn't change that. But I am not sure one can really get almonds. All people I heard of got gingers and so do I. Anyone can confirm there are almond cameleone turkeys out there? - Ala 21:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I just saw in the bonta sellroom a Orchid-Ivory mount with the capacity Cameleone. I think all mounts are able to have that ability. Maybe it came with the new update? (date:10-02-09) :Once a capacity is bred into the line, it can turn up anywhere. Obviously, someone bought the original one with the magazine, and bred an Orchid/Ivory from it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Information The page is nice but there is a TON of incorrect and misleading information on it. First Mount Taming is obtained by exchanging 50 Kaliptus leaves and 50 Kaliptus flowers at the end of Koolish Dungeon. Without mentioning that you're going to have people doing the dungeon without knowing. Under Taming you state maturity needs to be full 1000. Full yes but only almond and ginger mounts have 1000 mautrity. Almond Ginger striped for instance have 2000 max maturity. Golden have 10.000 max. Tiredness. Tiredness will go down from the max of 240 if the mount is placed in the shed, equiped or left in the paddock with the breeding items. The mount does NOT need to be placed into the shed for tiredness to go down. Note that if the mount is equiped you may have to place him in the paddock/shed to actually see the numbers change. (also note it goes down at a rate of 10 points per hr therfore takes 24 hrs to go from 240 to 0) Stamina. To raise stamina the mount must be BALANCED but negetive. This means its balance must be -1999 to -1 NOT -10,000 to 0 as you state. If the balance is -2000 or less (-10,000 to -2000) the mount will not gain stamina. If the balance is 0 or more (0 to 10,000) the mount will not gain stamina. Maturity. To raise maturity the mount must be balanced. Balanced is BETWEEN -2000 and 2000. This means that the balance must be -1999 to 1999. 0 (zero) is NOT balanced. If the balance is 0 (zero) the mount will not gain maturity. If the balance is -2000 (or less) the mount will not gain maturity. If the 2000 (or more) the mount will not gain maturity. Love. To raise love the mount must be balanced but positive. This means its balance must be 1 to 1999 NOT 0 to 10,000 as you state. If the balance is 2000 or more (2000 to 10,000) the mount will not gain love. If the balance is 0 or less (-10,000 to 0) the mount will not gain love. Your notes are both misleading and incorrect. (Males ~ Lighting towers make mounts MORE aggressive with each use) (Females ~ Lighting towers make mounts LESS aggressive with each use) (Females ~ Dragonbutts make mounts MORE serene with each use) (Males ~ Dragonbutts make mounts LESS serene with each use) Using any breeding item can randomly effect balance. Females can gain balance, males can lose balance. RANDOMLY not as you state with each use. This happens with all breeding items not just lightning throwers and dragobutts. Under Breeding you state "In order to Breed a Baby Dragoturkey and make it Rideable you will first need to Tame both a Male and Female mount up to the Fertile state and get the female pregnant." This is incorret. Two wild dragoturkeys will produce a baby that can be ridden once the baby's maturity is raised to full and it's given energy. The way you have stated it would lead one to believe they need to obtain two TAME turkeys and then mate those to get one that can be ridden. The second paragraph is confusing as well...only one person is needed to place the turkeys in a private paddock for mating, where two people are needed to place one turkey each in a public paddock to mate. Also note that placing a fertile dragoturkey into a public paddock can be a recipe for unwanted matings. If it comes into contact with another fertile turkey of the oppisite sex an unwanted mating can occur. 49 hours is the labour period for first generation dragoturkeys only. Every generation after that adds an additional 12 hours to the labour period. I.E. second generation is 61 hours, third is 72 and so on...The female MUST be put into the shed for her to give birth but she does NOT need to be there for the whole labour period. Raising a pregnent dragoturkeys stats back to fertile WHILE she is pregnant is fine and will not harm anything. Wild turkeys return to the wild after either mating for the males or giving birth for the females. Tame turkeys do not run away. I know it was the case early on that turkeys lost energy when changing maps, this is no longer the case. They only lost energy when you mount them. I just tested this again by running 10 maps while mounted in Amakna's Castle and over a dozen maps in Bonta and my mount lost no energy. Energy can be raised using a Manger but it is much faster/easier/cheaper to just feed it. You can feed a mount by draging fish or meat to the saddle shown on your inventioy (just below the pet slot) Mounts can safely be feed one fish (or meat) right after the other without needing to worry about hurting the mount. (NOTE DO NOT feed a mount while you have a pet equiped that can eat the same food you are feeding the mount. i.e. do not feed fish to a mount if you have a bow meow equiped. I know of atleast one bow meow that was killed this way.) Tiredness has nothing to do with being able to ride the mount. Energy is the only thing that affects being able to ride. Tiredness only affects the mounts ability to gain stats for breeding. Most of the info in the section on Ridable Mounts is kind of pointless as there are 11 generations of mount with a total of 67 different colors, all giving different stats. I think I've hit it all...its late and I am tired...I will check this again later to make sure I havent missed anything. Just for the record, as of a few hours ago I have personally breed and raised 13 dragoturkeys. The info I have posted come from both reading all the info I could find and my personal experiance raising these 13 turkeys. Shreloche 11:04, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :You are welcome to correct all that information in the article page, as many was add in the early stages when the update was added and bits where put as they where found and has not been revise, also you could check the mount page that i have work it more, but have not revise it lately. Other way i will do the corrections when i have some time --Cizagna (Talk) 21:57, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Well now that i had some time to reword the 3 mount pages (Mount, Breeder, Dragonturkey), i have added most of what you are giving here but there are some discrepancies in your information 2 days ago i helped a friend level her Dragon turkey in -4xxx balance bar (aggressive) and it was gaining stamina, so unless you can give us to what generation this rule (-1999 to -1) applies its hard to know. The female and male effects on lighting and dragonbutts are the same as the article one so i dont know where is the misleading info on that part but i have change it to make it clear what it gains. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:41, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :That looks great, it does seem clearer to me. I didnt want to edit it incase there was conflicting info. As far as the balance numbers, i dont get it. I had tested it when i first started beeding a few times and tried it again as i was writing the post. Infact it was a newborn so had no stats and i hit it a few times. I dont know that i've tried any other colors but ginger and almond though. Will run some more tests on striped and gold and let you know what i find. What color were you lvling? Shreloche 08:25, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Ginger is the one i was training, and prior to that i train my personal ginger DT and i went and go aggressive to around 6000 and i was perfectly leveling the stamina, now the thing is that the more aggresive the DT its more the points it gains from the lighting tower, same as love, the more serene is the more it gains from butt things, and its not only tied to the tiredness bar, but that requires lots of raw numbers and im to lazy for that (also dont want to be obtaining the DT) maybe you would like to test it also--Cizagna (Talk) 17:09, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Info to add to article Copy from Imp Village forum here from page 60 to 66 or the 1 and 2 step, i have explained it with the right numbers... and this is only one step the parent have 10 chances each grandparent have 3 chance and each great grandparent have one chance... with a complete tree it will give 50% to the parent 15% to each of the 2 grandparent and 5% to each of the 4 great grandparent. for the following step the influence of the father side and the influence of the motherside are analyzed and you can have 3 results : the influence of the father side the influence of the mother side a combination of the 2 influence. the basic chances of each case are fixed in the database. the chance of the combination is doubled if one of the parent is "genetically proned" there would be a chance that the great grandparents (that are not shown in the tree) are chosen, too, as seen in a few of the trees here. also, the chosen generation on mother's and father's side doesn't have to be the same, i think? yes this is totally right Reproductive mothers give 2-4 babies, regular mothers give 1-3. Let me take a few exemple - if one parent is a wild DT, there is 10 chances that the parent give is influence and this is the only available influence so this will be 10 chance over 10 chance so 100% to be influenced by this wild parents. - if one parent is born from a couple of wild DT, there is 10 chances that the parent give is influence and 3 chances for each of the wild parents (the grandparents)... so there is 16 chances available so the parent influence can come 10/16 and each grand parent 3/16 -if you have a complete tree, you have a total of 20 chance (10 : parent + 2 * (3 : grandparent) + 4 * (1 great grand parent) so each chance correspond to 5% --Cizagna (Talk) 15:07, 2 May 2007 (UTC) How to raise a baby dragoturkey to a mountable what must you do in order to raises a baby dragoturkey to a mountable : You must raise its maturity to maximum. Keep in mind that in order to raise maturity, a mount's mood must be between -2000 and 2000. Aetnaria 17:21, 10 October 2008 (UTC) About "Neutral" Thing and Certificates There's a "Neutral" thing on some mounts. Is it something that the owner can modify as she/he wants, or does it need some conditions or something like that? What are the advantages and disadvantages of it? And, let's say that the owner didn't login for over 20 days, or couldn't ride it cause of expired p2p, etc; does a tame mount return the wild as certificate expires, or is it just related with mounts on sale? --78.182.175.177 11:41, 1 May 2008 (UTC) : I cannot find any "Neutral Thing" you speak of. Certificates that reach 0 days will expire, regardless of whether they are in your bank, in the sellroom, on your inventory or elsewhere. The only thing you can do with them after expiration is exchange them for a characteristic scroll. It happens with both tame and wild turkey certificates. Keeping them in a shed, wandering around a paddock, or equipped is the safe way to go. If you know you are going f2p soon, put them in the shed (not bank) before you do so - f2p characters can't ride mounts anyhow. Aetnaria 17:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::"Neutered" perhaps? Means that it cannot breed. AdventuresOfA[[The Curse of Al Howin|'Pumpkin']]☹☹ 12:44, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What's the benefit of neutering a mount? Yeah, cause I see some are neutered and some aren't. -Goenitz- 18:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Neutering a mount means that no-one can breed from it. So, if you have bred, say, a Plum and Emerald Dragoturkey, you can neuter it to prevent someone else breeding from it and making massive amounts of kamas from the offspring, but you risk lowering your own income, because a neutered turkey is generally worth less than a breedable one. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Mounts not gaining love/stamina despite being balanced? So I recently invested in some mounts to breed. Spent a total of 100kk on a ginger and almond both with love and stamina hovering between 4000 and 7300. Both are balanced but whenever I emote them through public paddocks, the animation activates for the item but the turkey doesn't gain any stamina or love. I'm sure I'm using the right items. The only time I ever see difference is I leave them there and go away for periods of time. This is opposed to the mount I use to own I could emote it through, check it's stats after one item use and see immediate results. Is there something wrong with my turkeys?-- 10:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC)